It's a Wonderful Job Again
by MelBelle2
Summary: Maddie has been given the chance of a lifetime to turn back time, only to realize the mistake she had taken and time is now the present, will Maddie find a way back to her old happy life or will she be trapped in this alternate universe for good?
1. Chapter 1: It's Your Choice

_**Authors Note: **__Okay, so I've been watching Moonlighting, never ever have I seen or heard about it before last year. I know shocking! Well I'm still on Season 3 on the last 3 episodes, and I just love the episode "It's a Wonderful Job" Here's the thing, I couldn't help but wonder why it was Maddie was still a ghostly figure in the Alternate Universe if there was no going back, what if she didn't die? Would that mean she would be following her AU self forever? That's when I clicked this idea into my head; one of my favorite things about this episode was the fact that everyone was destined to meet each other. Now I don't know if I'll finish this, like I said I'm still watching the show so who knows. But I hope to write as much as I can and still be in character. I hope everyone reading this will enjoy! :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__No I don't own the main characters. I don't own anything that Glenn Gordon Caron created._

_**Set:**__ Maddie has been given the chance of a lifetime to turn back time, two years of her life to be exact; but when the reality of it all starts to unravel in front of her she is given the choice to see what may be her new life with no going back, or to go back the way things were and pretend that her wish was nothing more than a mere dream. Her choice was clear to press forward and realized the mistake she had taken and time is now the present. Will Maddie find a way back to her old happy life or will this new life lead her to unquestionable outcomes or worse her death?_

_Thought's are always welcome and reviews too. :) Oh and if you see anything needing corrections or not making sense just tell me and I'll try and clear it up. :) Thanks; and enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

It took all the strength she had left to get Albert to come with her once last time, to see where it was her new life would lead her too, what becomes of her, and even now she was already piecing together with the new Madelyn Hayes.

"Oh my god I can't remember what Agnes Dipesto looks like," Maddie was stunned as she tried to recall her former employees, friends, family, "I can't even get a picture of her in my head."

Albert glanced in her direction seeing as his friend was now loosing the memories to her past life, "It's alright that's normal. We can't very well change two years of your life and still keep your memories intact can we?"

"I guess not." She was still worried and more so hurt, the past two years? How could she be so selfish? What about her family, her friends, the lives she's changed, what about, "What about David?"

"You mean your memories of him?" It took only a nod of understanding for him to continue on, "They may take longer to fade, the more intense your feelings is for a person then the harder it is to let go of the memory."

"Oh." To forget? How could she forget David, all that they've been through all that they've accomplished together, doesn't that mean something? Agnes and Herbert still found each other what makes her and David different? "Yeah, but…but…but if people are meant to be together, they'll find each other no matter where, no matter what, right?" Her hopes were high, but Albert's guilt remained intact, "Isn't that right?" Madelyn pushed even more onto the pedal as they began to go seventy miles per hour, "We're going awfully fast. Is she…am I going to be alright?"

"Maddie."

Nearly hitting a car Maddie shook with fear as she continued to gaze towards her Alternate self, "Woe. What she trying to do kill us?" Madelyn pushes down harder as the speed pumps up to ninety, "she's going to kill herself, ourselves…me…me…that's what David and Richard were talking about isn't it? I'm going to kill myself I'm going to die." Albert remains still as Maddie finally realizes what her fate is about to be, "Albert, stop all of this…I don't want to die, I have friends and…and memories and…and the future."

Scared for his friend he wanted to do nothing more than try and comfort her in any way he could, the last thing he ever wanted was to see a good woman such as she to die like this, "Maddie there's nothing that I can do about it, it's already six thirty there's no turning back now."

"What do you mean there's no turning back?"

"This is your destiny." A sigh escapes as he tries force the words he's about to say out, "You take your own life, you die alone, there's nothing that I can do about it; the die is cast."

"Well uncast it."

"I can't! There are plans, preparations. Just before you die your whole life flashes before you, it's a big show; you think you could just pull something like that together? You can't! Hell no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you…you can't just call destiny off, rewind twenty minutes."

"Try!" She pleaded, "Try!" Her pulse was raises, tears welled in her eyes, her heart ached with hate, guilt, remorse, she wasn't ready to die, she wasn't ready to leave her friends, she wasn't ready to go especially in a world not her own.

Madelyn continues to press down on the pedal as she flies past a red light coming to her final destiny, for her and Maddie. Sitting helpless in the back, glancing towards Albert, pleading for help as she turns back to the front just before impact, Maddie screams a horrified scream as flashes of her life at the Blue Moon pass by. The life she misses, wishes to have never changed, to have the chance to go back, her friends; to have one more chance to see them again to see David. Alas her deed was done, her destiny has been set, and her life has emerged with her other self.

Hospital doors fly open as doctors surround the patient being rushed in on a trolley, "Tell me what's happened."

"Car accident, we found her crushed between the seats."

"She should be dead," The surgeon continues to exam the patient as the nurses try to wipe as much blood from her face, "Let's set up the rapid infusers and get me a whole truckload of O-Neg. Not a lot of time folks!"

They rush her into surgery, "David." She whispers, "David."

"Do we have identification?" One of the nurse's stays behind to get as much information as she could get from the EMTs.

"Madelyn Hayes."

Rushing from the room another nurse comes to assist, "Do we have a name?"

"Madelyn Hayes, but I'm still getting more."

"She keeps calling for someone named David, was there anyone else in the car?"

"No. She was alone. We got there, pulled her out, she wasn't even breathing until we got her out." The nurses could tell how frustrated the EMT's were, it was late and 9 days to Christmas, the last thing they wanted was to be a part of someone's death.

"It's alright, thank you," The EMT's left the two nurses alone, "the doctor needs you to prep, I'm going to find out who this David is."

It took hours in surgery, days to recover, nights to heal; until one morning her eyes awoke as she stared towards a face she thought she'd never see again.

"Albert?"

Albert glanced towards his friend, fear and regret planted on his face, "Oh Maddie."

Her lips were sore, as her eyes were heavy. She swept her tongue across her lips to moist the cracks made from the long nights and days just resting, "What happened?" A cough escaped from her mouth as she tried her best to sit up only to fail, "What's the matter with me? Why do I feel so weak?"

"Oh, Maddie." Albert pulled her hand into his, he looked so ashamed so worried, "I'm so sorry. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen."

She could only lie there confused, the last thing she remembered was, "David."

"What?"

"Who's David?" Her eyes pleaded to Albert to know who that man was she continued to see in her memories; they were flashes being played over and over again like a movie of some kind, only she doesn't remember any of those moments, only his name and even that was still a haze.

"Maddie?" Albert was about to ask her something he hoped wouldn't fall into something worse, "Do you remember me? Do you know who I am?"

Her eyes never left his as she continued to stare, she was piecing together the night before, trying to decipher fantasy to reality, even that was hard to come by, "Your Albert, we met at a bar," a memory passed by of her sitting alone seeing him smile from across the bar, "You said you were my," trying her best to dig deeper her mind only spun out of control as those images of her life she now doesn't know exist fly by, "you were in the car with me."

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen," He repeated once more, "I tried to rewind time Maddie, but you already made contact with your Alternate self. I never thought you would." She continued to stare towards Albert lost, nothing was making sense and yet it somehow was, "It's going to be a bit confusing at first Maddie. You may have saved Madelyn's body, but you're the one who's alive, Maddie. That came with a price, you have some of your memories and some of hers, but it's up to you to figure out which is more important."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just remember Maddie, your destiny is what you make of it. Just because you're here, doesn't mean you have to stay." Before Maddie could ask another question he left the room without another word said.

* * *

_I'd love to continue, and I hope I do. :)_

_Hoped you all enjoyed, keep me posted. ;)  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Moon?

"Miss Hayes, Miss Hayes?" The name echoed from time and time again, Miss Hayes, her name, the name she knows so well, but what she fears is which Miss Hayes she'll wake up as. "Miss Hayes?" Blinking a few times, her eyes began to open and adjust to the sight before her, same as the night before, and the night before that…here, alone, in the hospital room. "It's time to get up Miss Hayes, you're going home."

"Home?" The nurse continued to clean the room, placing Maddie's items in different sections. It was one thing to be given a second chance, but who ever says it's something you're prepared for?

Her hands began to tremble as she watched the taxi cab drive off, she was alone again; just she and a home which she knew was hers and yet felt it wasn't. It was a comfortable home, one she would expect to live in with so little money. There were four steps in front of her door that led to a well sized living room, to her left she noticed the kitchen as to her right a door leading down a dark hallway, no doubt to her bedroom and restroom. This was it this was the life of Maddie Hayes, "Happy New Year." She slammed the door behind.

"Hello, this is Madelyn Hayes, I was calling about your ad here, needing a journalist for the New York Times, I'm sure I'm qualified to…no…no but I am…yes…oh…well thank you for your time." She placed the phone down onto the receiver and crossed out another ad in the News Paper. It's been a week since the hospital and so far her life has been one big puzzle. No job, no money; she's been basically living off of her parents salary. It was almost hopeless.

"Hello Maddie." Startled by the sudden entrance Maddie jumped from her seat, with a letter opener in hand, "sorry didn't mean to startle you Maddie."

"Albert!" A sudden grumble came from her throat showing just how irritated and frightened she was from the sudden appearance. "The ghostly thing is all fun and games until someone looses an eye."

"True."

Placing the opener down, she walked back towards her seat, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you," He replied taking a seat next to her, "to see if your memories are coming back."

A rumble was her response at first, "I remember you, I remember me, I remember what happened, but when it comes to my past life…I only remember him," holding back the pain she felt she continued on, "and not even everything only bits and pieces, and then when I began to remember more they're nothing more than blurs."

"I see."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure," Albert placed his hand on hers for comfort, "it could mean you're tying in with your alternate self, forgetting everything, or maybe…I don't know."

"What?"

"Maddie, you're stuck in a timeline, between your destiny and fate."

"There's a difference?" That was something she didn't expect, when she hears the words destiny and fate they both meant the same to her, nothing. Something she didn't believe in, like many other things.

"Oh yes, there's a big difference. You see fate, it's just something you run into; it happens, a spontaneous coincidence. Destiny on the other hand, now that's something I call amazing, you do what you must, go where you go, but no matter what happens you end up where you're meant to be." His smile was comforting, as was the descriptions he was giving, they were both still something she didn't believe but just because you don't believe in Santa Claus doesn't mean you can't enjoy the presents. "Like you and David."

"Me, and David, I don't even know if the David that I remember exists."

"Oh he does, just not in this world, well not entirely." Albert stood from his chair and began to head towards the door, "Maddie, I know everything is going to turn out alright for you, your destiny is stronger than any other living soul I know. You survived the crash, you changed this universes future, and in a few minutes you're going to find out just how."

Rushing to his side, Maddie pleaded, "Albert, don't leave me again!"

He chuckled as he brushed her cheek, "It's not my job to leave you; guardian Angel remember?"

It took only a second until he vanished from her sight, and a knock at her door startled her back to reality, "Who is it?" No answer just another knock, holding her breath she walked over and peeked through the peep hole, no sight of anyone. "Hello?" A knock is heard again as she backed slowly away from the door, thoughts and ideas were streaming through her mind of the possibility of someone behind that door. It was mindboggling and created shivers up her spine. One last knock was heard until she finally had an idea, "Albert." Rushing back towards the door, she began to quickly unlock, "Albert, another one of your angel," The door was opened and she came face to face with the stranger, only it wasn't who she thought it'd be, "…tricks."

"Hi." Maddie could only stare, her heart was racing as her blood was pumping faster than before, she wanted to move, wanted to speak; but nothing, only silence. "I…I uh, didn't mean to frighten you…um…I just didn't think you'd open the door if you…knew it was me." The silence was making him more uncomfortable, but to Maddie this was more than a dream come true, "Look I heard about the accident, I was called a few times from the hospital...it appears you still have my number from two years ago…I just got back into town and thought I'd stop by, check on you." The awkwardness was getting to him, "my mistake." He was about to turn to leave when Maddie reach out and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Oh, David."

He wasn't sure what was happening or why it was happening, but whatever it was, he couldn't help but enjoy it, "Hello to you too."

She chuckled from the response he gave, it was so good to feel him in her arms again; to see him again; it was almost like old times. Old times, she remembered the moments she spent with him, David, the detective agency, "Blue Moon."

"What?"

Pulling back she looked towards him with so much regret, she was remembering more of her past, "City of Angels."

"That detective agency?" She answered with a nod, "Wow. Old times die hard." She let out a big heavy sigh from the response as a tear fell down her cheek. "Hey, I was just kidding. Look I just came here to check on you." Taking a step back from her embrace he began to head back to his vehicle.

"Please," She couldn't let him go, not now, not when she just got him back, "please stay." There was nothing he was sure of when it came to just how much she wanted him to stay, if it was the same Madelyn Hayes who offered two years ago, he would've jumped on it immediately, but now, now everything is different.

"I'm sorry but…" they were both interrupted by a car horn from behind. There was a beautiful blonde woman in the vehicle whose patience was running thin. "I have to go." He pulled away from her once more, Maddie just stood there, beaten, bruised from the inside, remembering the future between she and David; and to know she would be losing him for good. "Um…I don't usually do this, but if you need some help, I could…maybe," Her eyes glistened with tears, it's like she knew what he was about to say but it wasn't what she wanted to hear, "…how about I stop by later?"

Hope was now her emotion; hope is what he saw in her eyes, "I'll be here." They shared a smile to one another as David headed back to his car, leaving a now hopeful Maddie at the door.

* * *

_Ok, this is definitely going to be a short story probably. :)_


End file.
